A digital board is customarily referred to as an electronic board, which allows a user to manually write on the board by using a touch pen. The digital board can be further connected to a computer platform by which words or letters written on the board are transformed into graphic files or directly printed out by a printer. This makes the digital board greatly suitable for use in a conference or meeting, and data or information provided on the digital board from a speaker can be promptly recorded down to be later used as reference. Moreover, the digital board can also cooperate with a projector for projecting data displayed on a screen of the computer platform onto the digital board, which allows the user to use the touch pen as a pointing device for operating an application program currently executed by the computer platform. As such, the user can promptly manipulate the computer application program for a speech or product demonstration.
FIG. 1 illustrates basic configuration of a conventional digital display system. As shown in the drawing, this conventional digital display system 100 at least includes: (a) a digital board 110; (b) a touch pen 120; and (c) a computer platform 130. Also, the digital display system 100 can be further selectively connected to a projector 140.
The digital board 110 allows a user to write thereon by using the touch pen 120, which correspondingly urges the digital board 110 to generate pixel coordinate signals that can be transferred to the computer platform 130 through a wired RS-232 communication interface 131. The computer platform 130 then converts the transferred pixel coordinate signals into graphic files, or prompts a printer (not shown) to directly print out words or drawings provided on the digital board 110 by the user.
The touch pen 120 is an inductance type of touch-control device. With provision of the touch pen 120, the user can write on the digital board 110, and accordingly prompts the digital board 110 to generate corresponding pixel coordinate signals.
The computer platform 130 is for example, a desktop personal computer or a notebook computer, which can be connected to the digital board 110 through a communication interface of particular communication protocol, such as standard RS-232 communication interface 131, so as to receive pixel coordinate signals generated from the digital board 110 and convert the received signals into graphic files.
The projector 140 is used to project the display on a screen of the computer platform 130 onto the digital board 110, by which the touch pen 120 can serve as a pointing device for allowing the user to select various window operation functions displayed on the digital board 110 and thereby to manipulate displayed application programs.
However, in practical operation of the above conventional digital display system 100, two significant drawbacks are elicited.
The first drawback is that, connection between the digital board 110 and the computer platform 130 is established through a wired communication interface, which thereby needs to use wires for linking the digital board 110 to the computer platform 130, making practical operation relatively more inconvenient.
The second drawback is that, the digital board 110 is dimensioned regularly with its single piece of panel as 4:3 and 16:9, which respectively provides 1024*768 and 800*600 resolution. Therefore, in necessary, a larger-scale panel of the digital board 110 needs to be specifically made by a particularly designed jig. This would undesirably increase labor and costs of manufacture, whereas each jig can only be suitably applied for fabricating a particularly fixed-sized digital board, making fabrication processes greatly cost-ineffective to implement.